


When We Where Young

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Advice, Family, Gen, One Shot, Revenge, Rivendell | Imladris, Songfic, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elladan und Elrohir sind Feuer und Flamme, ihre Mutter zu rächen. Elrond sieht dem Treiben seiner Söhne mit Sorge zu und gibt ihn einige Ratschläge mit auf den Weg. [When We Where Young - Take That]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Die Wunden waren noch frisch, das Leid, das über sie gekommen war, nicht vergessen. Doch der Feuergeist der Jugend ließ sich davon freilich nicht aufhalten. Elladan und Elrohir waren schon immer von Feuer ihrer noldorischen Ahnen beseelt gewesen und hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, gemeinsam mit den Dúnedain, mit denen sie schon seit einer Weile Freund waren, ihre Mutter zu rächen und die Orks dafür bezahlen zu lassen, was sie Celebrían angetan hatten.

Elrond sollte sich eigentlich keine so großen Sorgen um seine Söhne machen, denn sie trugen ihre Namen zu Recht, wären da nicht einige Parolen im Spiel. „Nur ein toter Ork ist ein guter Ork“, war da beinahe noch die harmloseste.

Auch Arwen hatte das Treiben ihrer Brüder seit einer Weile mit Sorgen beobachtet und schließlich ihren Vater gebeten, ein Wörtchen oder zwei mit den Zwillingen zu reden. Elrond war dem nachgegangen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit günstig zeigte.

„Vater, wir wollen keine Moralpredigten!“, platzte Elladan sogleich heraus.

„Wir wissen, was du uns sagen willst“, ergänzte sein Bruder.

„Dass wir bedachter vorgehen sollen …“

„… und uns keinen unnötigen Risiken aussetzen sollen.“

„Aber wir sind erwachsen, Vater!“

„Und hatten zudem in Glorfindel einen der besten Lehrer, die wir bekommen konnten.“

Erst jetzt bekam Elrond die Gelegenheit, den Redeschwall seiner Söhne zu unterbrechen.

„Nun haltet einmal kurz die Luft an und hört mir zu“, sagte er. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass kein Protest folgte und die Zwillinge in der Tat schwiegen. „Ich hätte euch nicht zu diesem Gespräch gebeten, wenn ich euch nicht mehr als nur solche Banalitäten zu sagen hätte. Ja, es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass ich als euer Vater mir ständige Sorgen mache, dass euch etwas zustoßen könnte, unabhängig davon, dass ich weiß, welch geschickte Kämpfer ihr seid. Ich will diese Sorgen auch gar nicht bestreiten, denn das wäre eine Lüge. Und was für ein Vater wäre ich, würde ich keine Angst um meine Kinder haben? Gerade jetzt, wo eure Mutter nicht mehr bei uns sein kann …“

Elladan und Elrohir warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu und wandten sich dann wieder an ihren Vater. „Und was ist es dann, weshalb du uns zu dir riefst?“

„Arwen ergeht es nicht anders als mir, sie gab die Anregung dazu“, sagte Elrond. „Kommt, setzten wir uns, ich will euch ein paar Schwanke aus meiner Jugend erzählen, als ich so ungestüm und wild war wie ihr jetzt.“

Wortlos folgten die Zwillinge ihrem Vater und sie setzten sich in eine kleine Sitzgruppe. Elrond schenkte jedem von ihnen etwas Wein ein und teilte kleine Naschereien aus.

„Für euch bin ich doch sicherlich ein alter, angestaubter Elb“, begann er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Streitet es nicht ab, bestimmt denkt ihr so von jedem, der auch nur hundert Jahre älter ist als ihr!“

Elrohir verdrehte die Augen und sein Bruder schnaubte, beide mussten aber grinsen. Ihr Vater hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Und daher“, Elrond fand zu seinem ernsten Ton zurück, „kann ich euch sehr gut nachvollziehen, denn Elros und ich haben das gleiche getan, als wir so alt waren wie ihr.“

„Ihr ward bedeutend jünger“, erinnerte Elrohir. „Wir haben nun auch schon ein, zwei Jahrtausende gesehen, Vater.“

Elrond winkte ab. „Was zählt das schon? Ihr seid meine Kinder und werdet das auch immer bleiben, egal, wie viele Sommer ihr gesehen habt. Aber sicher wisst ihr, worauf ich hinaus will.“

„Auf eure Suchen nach Großvater Maglor“, schloss Elladan.

Sein Vater nickte. „Genau. Wir hatten die größten Gefahren auf uns genommen, um Onkel Maglor zu finden. Ihr wisst, dass wir dabei so einige Male dem Tod ins Gesicht blickten und Ceomon und Rethtulu um den Verstand brachten sowie ihnen etliche graue Haare bescherten.

  Als wir jung waren, schien die Welt so endlich und alt, kalt und gleichgültig. Alles hatte sich geändert und jeder schien nur im Hier und Jetzt zu leben. Wir wollten uns damit nicht zufrieden geben, konnten die Geister der Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen. Immerhin war Onkel Maglor irgendwo dort draußen ganz allein und auf sich gestellt.

Elros und ich waren Halbstarke, die gerade erst ihren Platz in der Welt suchten. (Dass uns Gil-galad eigenmächtig auf die Plätze verwies, lasse ich einmal außen vor, zu ihm konnte man ohnehin nicht Nein sagen.) Alles schien möglich und wir glaubten uns unbesiegbar, unabhängig des Faktes, dass gerade erst unsere Flucht aus dem untergehenden Beleriand beinahe unser Ende gewesen wäre. Für uns war nur wichtig, dass wir einander hatten und dass wir Onkel Maglor finden würden, wenigstens diesen einen Teil unserer Familie, die wir verloren hatten.“

Noch nach all den Jahren, weit über anderthalb Zeitalter später, schmerzten die Erinnerungen, hatten Wunden geschlagen, die nie vernarben würden und ihn stets an das erinnerten, was einst gewesen und ihm genommen worden war. Er wollte, _musste_ , dennoch darüber reden, um seinen Söhnen seinen Standpunkt begreiflich zu machen.

„Ein Vorteil hatte die Zeit unserer Jugend“, setzte er seine Erzählung fort. „Die Fremde war in der Tat fremd und voller Wunder. Uns zog es aus den dicken, sterilen Palastwänden hinaus, um zu suchen und zu finden. Wir wollten _erleben_ und nicht nur leben. Ihr kennt die Geschichten von dem, was wir alles durchmachten. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass es Narretei und der Überschwang der Jugend gewesen war, der uns schlussendlich sogar in die eisigen Höhen des Nordens getrieben hatte, noch weiter nördlich, als selbst Angmar liegt. Irgendwie kämen wir ja schon wieder aus dem Schlammassel heraus (und im Regelfall war es Ceomon, der dafür verantwortlich war, uns herauszuholen).“

Elladan unterbrach seinen Vater mit einem leisen Lachen. „Und jetzt hast du Glorfindel dafür, ist es das, was du sagen willst? Dass wir den armen Glorfindel nicht so sehr ärgern sollen, dass er uns immer aus der Wildnis retten muss?“

Auch Elrond schmunzelte. „Nicht ganz, aber fast. Betrachtet euer momentanes Treiben im Vergleich zu meiner Jugend und seht das Ganze als neutrale dritte Personen. Ich will euch nur sagen, dass ich genauso war wie ihr, und dass ich weiß, was in euren Köpfen vor sich geht. Ebenso weiß ich, dass ihr euch doch nicht aufhalten lasst, egal, was ich sage.“

„Du willst uns nur daran erinnern, dass wir noch eine Familie haben“, sagte Elrohir. „Einen Vater und eine Schwester.“

„Schaut zurück und erinnert euch, was ihr hinter euch zurückgelassen habt, wenn ihr wieder einmal dieses Tal verlasst“, sagte Elrond. „Brennt nicht alle Brücken hinter euch nieder, wenn ihr eure Mutter rächen wollt. Und oh, wie ich dieses Bedürfnis nachvollziehen kann! Nur allzu gut! Mich dürstet es ebenso nach dem Blut jeden Orks, der mir vor die Klinge kommt. Doch vergesse ich mich dabei nicht. Ich vergesse nicht, dass ich der Herr dieses Tals bin und Verpflichtungen meiner Familie und meinem Volk gegenüber habe. Ihr seid meine Söhne und auch ihr sollt dies nicht vergessen. Denn vor euch liegt noch großes. Werft eure Zukunft nicht achtlos irgendwo in der Wildnis davon.“

Elladan und Elrohir nickten entschlossen. „Wir geben auf uns Acht, Vater. Das schwören wir bei allem, was uns lieb und teuer ist.“

Diese Worte beruhigten Elrond, hatte er doch seinen Kindern von klein auf eingebläut, dass man Schwüre nicht leichtfertig sprach. Dass seine Söhne ihm dennoch gegenüber einen Schwur leisteten, zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn verstanden hatten. Und mehr konnte er nicht erwarten.

„Dann geht mit meinem Segen“, schloss er.


End file.
